Room Service
by Puppeteer of Hearts
Summary: This is why Akihiko should never be allowed the keys to the bathroom. FoolMoon pairing, butler and maid costumes, and Koromaru being a complete and utter pervert. I should not be allowed to question costume details ...


_Hello, more Foolmoon smut from me! :D_

_Actually, this one was a bit of a joint effort between me, Dragon's Shadow, and Shark of Jade. The thing that spawned it all? Me and Sharkie wondering why Akihiko wore glasses in his butler outfit. originally, we had him AND Shinjiro in the butler outfits, but that was dropped, and I pulled the explanation as for WHY Shinjiro's in a suit, so I hope it works. _

_... I think Sharkie had too much fun with Koromaru's lines ...  
_

* * *

"Aki, Tell me why _I'm _the one who has to help out Kirijo for some damn reason?" Shinjiro growled, standing in the men's room while waiting for Akihiko to get out of the shower. Instead of his usual outfit, he was trying on a formal suit and tie, grimacing the entire time. "You and Kirijo both know I am NOT a people-person, why the fuck do I have to help wait at some sort of fucking formal party?"

"Because I have a boxing meet that night, and you're the only one apart from the twins that Mitsuru trusts to keep your head at that sort of party." Akihiko responded from the shower, voice calm in spite of his twin's obvious irritation. "I would be helping out too, but like I said, I have schedule conflicts." With that, the two fell silent for a moment, Shinjiro fighting with the tie before Akihiko began talking again. "Can you see if I have any of my contacts left, Shinji? I know I'm running low, but …" Shaking his head, Shinjiro turned to the drawer Akihiko had claimed in the bathroom.

Razor, toothbrush, comb, medical tape, athletic bandages … Scowling, Shinjiro made a mental note to get Akihiko to clean the drawer out when he found the bottle he'd been looking for. Pulling out the contact solvent, he shook the bottle a couple of time. After not hearing anything sloshing around inside the plastic, he shook his head. "You're clean out now, Aki." He stated as the shower stopped running.

"Crap." Opening the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, Akihiko stepped out and took the bottle from Shinjiro, grimacing. "Seriously? I just bought this bottle." After confirming that he was indeed out of the solvent, Akihiko sighed and threw the empty bottle away. "Guess that means I'm gonna have to swing by the pharmacy before we got to Tartarus tonight. I'm NOT fighting in my glasses." He muttered as he got dressed, Shinjiro still standing in the bathroom and fighting with the formal outfit Mitsuru had insisted he try on before the party he was supposed to help with.

"Do any of the rookies even know you _wear_ glasses, Aki?" He asked, finally managing to get the grey and black tie tied on right. Looking himself over in the mirror, he scowled; even if it WAS because he owed Kirijo and she had cashed in on it, he _hadn't_ expected on her using it to get him dressed formally.

"No, they don't …" Sighing, Akihiko reached back into the drawer and pulled out a battered leather glasses case. "Not because I don't like them knowing, but they've just never seen me wearing them." Pulling out the silver rimmed glasses, he put them on with a light grimace as he tried to adjust to the light weight. Back during the orphanage fire, hot ash and smoke had gotten into his face and eyes, damaging his vision. While it was a lot less serious than it could have been – and that was mainly due to Shinjiro keeping Akihiko from rubbing his eyes and trying to rinse them out – Akihiko still needed to wear glasses or contacts when working with things close up.

Turning to Shinjiro, Akihiko gave him a dry grin. "You know, apart from you trying to glare your reflection to death, Shinji, you look decent." He teased with a chuckle, ducking away from the slight smack Shinjiro gave him. "What? You do." At this, he smirked. "And I'm more than certain that _Hamuko-chan _would agree with me." He stated, putting extra emphasis on the name.

Shinjiro's face went redder than Akihiko's vest, and he lunged at his friend. Akihiko laughed and ducked away, heading towards the bathroom door. "I'm gonna fucking BLIND you when I get a hold of you!" Shinjiro shouted, lunging again. Sensing the danger he was in, Akihiko ducked and managed to slip out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Chuckling and shaking his head, Akihiko couldn't help but grin. "SUCH an obvious crush …" Chuckling to himself, Akihiko began to head towards his room when a series of feminine shouts came from the main floor's lounge.

"I'm NOT trying it on, Hamuko-chan!" That was Yukari, wasn't it? Curious, Akihiko turned and walked downstairs, instantly seeing why Yukari was angry; the culture festival was the upcoming weekend – if the typhoon decided to play nice and not hit them – and the girls' sport teams annually hosted the Sports Café, with one or two members of the teams working as waitresses …

In maid costumes.

Akihiko was more amused by it than anything else, especially as he reached the bottom of the stairs to find Hamuko wearing her maid outfit – rumor had it she had _volunteered_ for the job – and was clearly trying to get Yukari to try her outfit on. Minato and Junpei were nearby, playing a fighting game of some sorts on the television, Ken watching them. Fuuka sat nearby as well, working on something while Aigis sat on a set of towels nearby, brushing Koromaru. Or at least, Akihiko assumed that was what they were doing before Hamuko and Yukari had begun arguing. Akihiko walked in to the lounge, interested.

Hamuko and Yukari didn't notice his arrival. "Come ON, Yuka-tan~" Hamuko pouted, trying to shove the black and white frilly dress into Yukari's hands. "It's not THAT bad, I promise~" Yukari just glared at her, hands propped on her hips.

"No! And I thought I told you NOT to call me that!" She countered, a vein pulsing at the nickname. "Why do the sports clubs HAVE to do this? It's degrading!"

"Would you rather be embarrassed wearing a maid outfit, or a maid outfit that doesn't fit?" Akihiko finally offered, deciding to intervene before the shouting got too loud. While it did have the desired reaction, it quickly became apparent nobody had seen him enter the lounge, and now everyone was staring at him in confusion. "… What?" He asked, confused.

"… Uh, well …" Yukari responded, being the first to recover her voice. "We didn't really think you'd be the type to wear glasses, Akihiko-senpai." Several nods followed her statement, making Akihiko shrug.

"I typically have contacts in, but I ran out of the solvent for them." He stated calmly, pulling out his wallet and checking to see if he had any money on him. "I was about to head out towards the pharmacy and get some more, because I can't wear glasses while fighting; I'm farsighted." Once he was certain he had the money, Akihiko nodded to himself and stuck the wallet back in his pocket, and was about to ask if the others had seen Mitsuru – he figured it would be best to let her know he was leaving for a short while – when he heard Shinjiro coming down the steps.

"Aki, have you been able to find Kirijo anywhere?" Shinjiro growled as he came down, still wearing the formal suit. "I'm gonna ask if there's SOME way I can work in the fucking kitchen instead of in this damn thing." Akihiko shrugged, noticing with GREAT amusement how the underclassmen STARED at Shinjiro, expressions varying from shocked (Minato and Ken), somewhere between scared and amazed (Junpei), utter indifference (Aigis and Koromaru), plain amazement (Yukari and Fuuka), to Hamuko's utterly beet red face.

Akihiko had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from laughing out loud. Shinjiro didn't seem to notice the stares he was getting, which was only making it harder to keep from laughing. "N – no, I haven't seen Mitsuru either, Shinji. Why are you still wearing that?" He asked, more than certain Shinjiro could hear the mirth in his voice.

Scowling, and about to respond, Shinjiro finally seemed to notice the stares he was getting and turned to look. Seemingly not caring, Koromaru let out a couple of questioning barks. Aigis, already ready to translate the dog's comments and statements, nodded and looked at Akihiko. "Koromaru-san is asking why you need glasses, Akihiko-senpai."

Grateful for the distraction – Shinjiro finally seemed to notice Hamuko was staring at him and was bright red – Akihiko nodded at the dog. "I'm farsighted, like I said earlier; things up close get blurry and hard to see if I don't wear glasses – or contacts." Shrugging, he pushed the glasses back up on his nose. "I typically wear contacts for a number of reasons, so I only have the glasses for when I can't wear those." Going to say more, Akihiko heard Mitsuru come down the stairs.

"Are you heading out somewhere, Akihi – Ah, the pharmacy, then?" She answered her own question as she walked up, Akihiko turning to look at her. Smirking at him, she added, "I haven't seen you wear those in a while; it's certainly a nice surprise." Akihiko felt himself go slightly red at that, shaking his head with a weak chuckle.

"It happens when I don't get out to the pharmacy as often as I should." He responded, watching Shinjiro move over to check on the bright red Hamuko. Did he seriously not realize what type of outfit she was in?

Sitting on the floor, completely ignored, Junpei elbowed Minato. "Dude, who woulda thought Akihiko-senpai'd be the one with the brainiac look?" He whispered when the blue-haired teen turned to him, voice clearly amused. Minato just snorted and shook his head in amusement, focusing more on how his twin was staring at Shinjiro. He vaguely heard Ken's muttered comment about 'Sanada-senpai having to wear such dorky glasses', but was more curious to see how Hamuko and Shinjiro reacted to one another.

"Hey, you alright?" Shinjiro asked gruffly, eyes showing concern as he looked Hamuko in the face. She wasn't normally this red in the face – her eyes were nearly _pink_ compared to her blush – and it was starting to worry him. "You ain't sick, are you …" Finally looking down from her face, Shinjiro took in the view of the maid outfit. Choking on the air that was torn between forcing its way out or in of his lungs, he felt his own cheeks heat up. "W – what the hell are you wearing _that _for?" He hissed, grey-brown eyes wide.

"I … I was just making certain it fit …" Hamuko muttered, looking away from him to focus on the black heels that seemed to be part of her outfit; it explained why Shinjiro hadn't needed to look down as far as he typically did to look at her face. "T – the – it's for the Culture Festival …" Tapering off, Hamuko began to mutter something under her breath, shyly glancing back up at Shinjiro through her bangs. ".. Why are you …?"

Mitsuru seemed every bit as amused by the situation as Akihiko, because she chose to take Hamuko's embarrassed question as a cue. "Ah, Aragaki; I'm glad the suit fits correctly." The underclassmen could _see_ the wicked amusement dripping from her voice, and the crimson flush that crossed _both _Shinjiro and Hamuko's faces proved they had heard it too. Turning away from one another, the two seemed to refuse to make eye contact with one another.

"And things just got _awkward._" Minato deadpanned from his seat on the floor, making Junpei snort in laughter. The blushes only got brighter in response, including the faint one on Fuuka's face. Yukari seemed more shocked and confused than anything else, as did Ken. Aigis and Koromaru were as indifferent as usual, the albino shiba inu's tail wagging as he barked something out again.

"I agree Koromaru-san, this is indeed what one would call 'a very awkward situation.' Aigis nodded, looking at the two as they blushed more. "This situation must instantly be corrected, and most swiftly." Standing up, the robot walked over to Hamuko and took her hand. Shoving Yukari's formerly forgotten maid outfit into the brunet's hands, the robot lead the auburn twin towards the stairs, but stopped at the girl's bathroom. Akihiko – having expected this – went to talk with Shinjiro as the other senior stood there.

"You're gonna have to tell her at some point, Shinji." He murmured, eyes dancing in amusement. Shinjiro glowered at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tch, why don't _you_ tell her, if you know so much." He grumbled, averting his eyes. Akihiko just shook his head in amusement and began dragging Shinji away from the others, as if he wanted to talk with the other boy in private. In all reality though, he was getting sick of the awkwardness that always occurred when Hamuko and Shinjiro were in the same area together. He'd seen Aigis leading Hamuko into the girl's bathroom – probably to calm the female twin's nerves – and if the robot was as intelligent as Akihiko assumed her to be, she'd catch on to what Akihiko was about to do.

"Well, _I'm _not the one who's head over heels in love with her, now am I?" He responded to Shinjiro's growled threat, still keeping his voice soft. The statement did what Akihiko hoped it would; Shinjiro went bright red and began to splutter, distracted by the statement. He wasn't paying any attention to Akihiko's hand, and therefore wasn't able to jerk away in time when the boxer grabbed his upper arm in one hand and the girl's bathroom door in the other.

Shouting, Shinjiro tried to pull away, only to find himself forced into the girls bathroom, Aigis slipping out between him and the wall as Akihiko shut the door. "Hamuko-chan is also currently within the bathroom. Locking the door to keep them in there would be highly recommended." Akihiko nodded in agreement and locked the door, trying not to grin when Shinjiro's shout echoed in the bathroom.

"… Aragaki's going to beat you senseless when he gets out of there, Akihiko." Mitsuru commented, arching an eyebrow. "Or are you aware of that?" Akihiko nodded and chuckled, walking back towards her, Aigis at his heels.

"It'll be worth it. " Akihiko responded, nodding and walking towards the door. "I'm gonna go ahead and get to the pharmacy then." He waved over his shoulder, only to be joined by Mitsuru. "?" Blushing in confusion, he glanced at her. Mitsuru merely gave him a smooth smile in return.

"I have some things to pick up in town as well. I might as well accompany you." Nodding, she turned to Minato. "Arisato, we should be back before the Dark Hour begins." Minato nodded in return, the seniors leaving the room, talking about something or another.

"Heh, I don't think Hamu-tan and Shinjiro-senpai are gonna be done by then." Junpei snorted, only to get smacked by the now seated Yukari and Minato, both of them slightly flushed. "Hey, what was THAT for? We all know I'm right!" Ken sat behind them, completely confused; Fuuka merely blushed bright red and went back to her work.

Koromaru's tail began wagging more, and let out a happy series of barks before scratching behind his ear. Aigis nodded and began to translate. "Koromaru-san is saying he suspects there will be a pup soon."

Everyone STARED.

"Uh … Koro-chan?" Yukari spoke weakly, ignoring the bright red color of her face. "D … don't you think it's a bad idea for them to have a baby?" She carefully omitted the fact that Hamuko had been locked in the bathroom with _Shinjiro_, who Yukari was leery of around her friend. Koromaru's responding bark seemed even more enthusiastic than the first, and he scratched behind his ear as the others turned to Aigis.

The robot blinked before translating for them. "He states that you are correct …" She began, making Minato and Yukari sigh in relief. "… 'Instead, they should have a litter.'" Junpei finally lost it at that and began laughing his head off, due to both the utter monotone of Aigis's voice and the way Yukari and Minato both went beet red. Fuuka seemed to have heard enough, because she went redder than was humanly possible and scrambled from the room, laptop clenched close to her chest.

Ken just sat there, completely confused and lost.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Shinjiro let out a shout, his head hitting the wall of the shower stall. "Wa – what the hell? Aki!" Lunging, Shinjiro's hand closed around the doorknob just as a click from outside "That sounouva …! Aki, this ain't funny you bastard!" He shouted, kicking at the door. While a gratefully small part of his mind noticed that the suit's slacks were certainly comfortable enough to fight it, the rest of Shinjiro was frustrated that he couldn't break the door down. "You're DEAD when I get out of here, Aki!" He hollered, spinning around and slamming into someone smaller and lighter than him. "Gah!"

"Eek!" the responding squeak was Hamuko's as she stumbled backwards, tripping over the rim of the thankfully empty bathtub. Before Shinjiro could grab for her, she'd fallen in, bonking her head with a pained yelp as her skirt fell down, giving a completely embarrassed Shinjiro a view of black stockings and lace panties. "…. Owie …" the junior whimpered, rubbing her head as Shinjiro leaned over her.

"You alright?" He asked, reaching down and helping Hamuko up. Hamuko nodded, still rubbing her head. Sighing, Shinjiro moved her hand and looked himself. "You ain't bleeding, but you're probably going to have a bump back there tomorrow morning." Shaking his head in relief – Minato would have _killed _him if he had given Hamuko a concussion – Shinjiro set the girl down on the rim of the bathtub before settling himself down next to her and looking around.

Apart from the walls being a soft pink and cream color instead of blue and a lack of urinals, there really wasn't too much different about it. Arching an eyebrow, Shinjiro was about to comment on such when Hamuko cleared her throat next to him.

"Uh … Senpai?" She began, voice soft. "WH … why are you dressed so … well, formally?" Glancing at Hamuko, Shinjiro saw that her face was bright red again, the white lace at the collar of the maid outfit looking slightly rumpled; reaching out, Shinjiro adjusted it, fingers brushing against Hamuko's neck as he did so. Her skin was hot, and it made something inside Shinjiro shiver as he opened his mouth.

"… Kirijo needs me to help out at some sort of formal party or another." He stated, trying to keep his voice even. "I owed her a favor, and she was makin me see if this damn suit fit." Tugging at his tie, Shinjiro scowled. "I feel like I'm suffocating in this damn thing …" Looking at her, he asked, "and why the hell you dressed up in that? Don't tell me you're in the Sports Café for the damn culture festival …"

Hamuko gave a small nod, blush decreasing slightly. "I … was just making sure it fit right …" Fiddling with the skirt, she gave Shinjiro a shy glance. "Are … are you going to go see it? If the typhoon doesn't cancel it, after all …"

"If you're gonna be in that, more than likely – I – I mean…!" Shinjiro felt his own face flare up as he choked, looking away as Hamuko's face went redder as well. "Shit … goddammit Aki, you asshole …" Muttering under his breath, Shinjiro let out a loud huff of air before giving Hamuko a nervous look. She was still staring at him, her face redder than her eyes again. 'Crap … I'm caught.' Sighing, Shinjiro shook his head before clearing his throat. He probably should spit it out sooner or later, so it would be best for him to take advantage of this situation.

"Listen, Hamuko?" He began, hoping she didn't mind him using her first name. Glancing at her, he saw that she was still blushing, but she nodded at him to go on. Drawing a deep breath, Shinjiro focused his gaze on the ground; he wouldn't be able to get this out if he was looking at her. "T … to be completely damn honest, I can't get you out of my fucking head. You're haunting me … the first thing that's in my head when I wake up, the last thing when I finally hit the sack … Hell, you're starting to invade my sleep now! Everywhere I look, I see you!" Sighing, the senior's grey-brown eyes glanced up and locked onto Hamuko's ruby ones. "It's driving me nuts …"

"Senpai, I …" Hamuko clearly didn't know how to take his statement. She was clearly embarrassed and flattered, but also worried and unsure of what to do now. Taking pity on her, Shinjiro moved closer to her and locked eyes with her, feeling his heart hammering away inside his ribcage. Hamuko flushes, but didn't pull away. "S … senpai? What are you trying to tell me?" Hamuko whispered, trembling.

"I … I guess what the hell I'm trying to say … I … is …" Sighing, Shinjiro leaned in closer, one hand cupping Hamuko's cheek. Letting the heat from her blush sink into his skin, Shinjiro bit his lower lip for a moment. "Is that I …" He was inches away from her now, and he could hear his blood singing in his ears. "I …" Sighing, Shinjiro decided to throw talking out the window, and kissed Hamuko softly on the mouth.

Hamuko's eyes went wide from shock, but she didn't pull away, more focused on the feeling of Shinjiro's mouth against hers. His lips were soft, slightly chapped, and warm. Before she could do anything in response, however, Shinjiro pulled away, face red and embarrassed. "S … Shinjiro-senpai …" Lifting a couple of fingers to her lips, Hamuko gave Shinjiro a shy smile, watching him. "Do you …?"

"Y – yeah …" Shinjiro muttered, giving a small nod, gaze looking away from her. "I … I like you." His face flared bright red at that, and he didn't look up.

Hamuko's face lit up with a bright smile and she reached forward and cupped his face in her hands. "Senpai … I …" Smiling and giggling when he looked at her, Hamuko leaned forward and kissed him softly in return.

Shinjiro's eyes went wide as his body stiffened, tasting the orange that Hamuko had eaten earlier in the day on her lips. Pulling away, Hamuko giggled at his utterly stunned expression. "What's the matter, Shinjiro-senpai?" She asked sweetly, smiling at him as her cheeks turned a soft pink color. "Why do you look like a deer in the headlights?"

"Y ... you feel the same way …?" Shinjiro's brain was trying to process the sudden change; he was certain that it had crashed when she kissed him. In the back of his head, Castor stirred, the Persona's interest caught. Hamuko's happy giggle only made him stir more, and Shinjiro shook his head to focus on her.

"Of course I do." Hamuko giggled again, cheeks still pink. "Would I have kissed you otherwise? Or let you kiss me?"

"I … I guess not." He admitted with a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. "Does that mean that we're … well …" Shinjiro tapered off, not wanting to assume anything and drive Hamuko away from him. Castor let out a contented noise in the back of his head as Hamuko gave him a confused look. "Are we … together, Hamuko?" Hamuko let out a bright smile at his statement, sitting as close to him as she could.

"Mm … I guess so …" She murmured, voice sounding slightly … seductive, almost. A shiver went down Shinjiro's spine as he leaned in closer, a more confident smile tweaking the corners of his mouth upward.

"Yeah, that sounds right …" Chuckling, Shinjiro leaned in and kissed Hamuko again, one arm wrapping around her waist. Hamuko responded with shocking energy, slipping forward to settle onto Shinjiro's lap. The sensation sent a hot shiver down Shinjiro's back, and Castor began to respond as well. He didn't doubt Hamuko was having a similar series of reactions from Eurydice, if the way she melted against him and moaned softly into his mouth was any hint.

Pulling away from her mouth, Shinjiro let his eyes lock onto hers as he shifted their position, eventually settling into the shallow bath with his back propped against the tub's wall. Somehow managing to keep Hamuko on his lap, Shinjiro kissed her on the nose before shifting his mouth to her smooth jaw and onto her neck. Hamuko's sole response was a surprised mewl, but she didn't protest as he continued to kiss at the smooth arch of her neck.

Hamuko shuddered under his touch, feeling heat seep into every part of her body. She noticed with interest that only Eurydice was responding, the other Personas she possessed as a Wild Card still lying dormant. Letting out a gasp as Shinjiro gently nipped at her neck, Hamuko shivered happily, feeling more fire shoot down her back.

"Hamuko, I …" Shinjiro's voice had turned husky, making Hamuko flush as his sharp eyes focused on her face. His hands circled around to clench at the back of Hamuko's maid outfit. Licking his lips, he was shocked when his next statement came out as a low, almost possessive growl. "I want you. Bad." Hamuko flushed at that, but she didn't pull away.

"I – in here? The tub?" She squeaked, more in surprise than fear.

"Why not?" Shinjiro chuckled softly, giving Hamuko a lustful smile. "It'll make things interesting, and we'll be able to clean up faster after the fact. Besides …" At that, Shinjiro nodded towards the door. "Aki locked us in from the outside; we won't be getting out of here for a while …" Licking his lips, Shinjiro returned his attention to Hamuko's neck, kissing at a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear.

Hamuko moaned loudly at that, but nodded in response. "How long …. How long have you wanted this?" She asked as she shifted in Shinjiro's lap, straddling him and propping her hands on his shoulders.

"A while …" Shinjiro responded absently, his lips having reached the white lace at her dress's collar. His hands had begun running up and down Hamuko's back in slow, heavy strokes, making her shudder against him.

"How long is a while …?" Hamuko responded, her slimmer fingers trailing down from his shoulders to the buttons on his shirt.

"Too damn long." Shinjiro growled against her neck, fingers undoing the buttons on the back of her dress. "Did I ever mention that you make one fuckin' hot maid" He chuckled after another moment, smirking against her neck when he felt her skin heat up from a blush.

"W – well …" Hamuko began weakly, tugging on his suit's undershirt. "You look handsome in a suit …"

"Tch. It's damn stiff." Shaking his head, Shinjiro pulled off the white gloves and shoved them in a pocket before taking off the jacket and settling it on the floor next to the tub. "Heh … that's better …" He smirked before returning to assaulting Hamuko's dress, shivering when he felt her slim fingers undoing the buttons of the undershirt, yet left the grey and black tie alone.

"That doesn't mean I don't like how you look in it …" she all but _purred_ the statement against his ear, making Shinjiro growl lowly in his throat as he continued undoing more of her dress's buttons.

"Heh, glad I made _someone _happy in that damn thing." He chuckled, biting gently on one of Hamuko's ears, making her moan and lean against him. She was warm, and the way she shivered under his fingers as he undid the buttons was nothing short of addicting. Smirking, Shinjiro undid the final button and slid his hands down her bare back.

"S … Shin … jiro …" Hamuko moaned his name in his ear, and Shinjiro felt a surge of pride and desire in his stomach. Growling possessively again, he slid the top off of her, letting the dress top drop down to hang at Hamuko's waist and exposing her front. Shinjiro stared, breath catching in his throat again at the sight of a black, lacy bra.

Hamuko flushed. "W … what?" She asked, looking away in embarrassment.

"… You're gorgeous …" Shinjiro responded softly, running a hand down her neck to her shoulder, taking in the view with delight. Hamuko was average overall, her figure kept small and cute from countless hours of exercise both in the sports club and training in Tartarus. Leaning forward, Shinjiro began nibbling on one part of her collarbone, hands reaching forward and cupping her shoulders.

Hamuko responded with a moan, pushing his now open shirt away from his chest and down his arms a bit. While Shinjiro continued licking and nibbling her collarbone, her hands found his chest and began running up and down it. He was well built, and his skin was smooth in spite of the many scars criss-crossing it. Opening her mouth to say something in response, Hamuko was cut off by his large hands moving to her breasts.

"O – oh … Shinj … iro …" She breathed out, making Shinjiro moan softly, hands slipping to her back to undo the clasp of her bra. He had the small latches undone in seconds, although he attributed that more to luck than skill. Letting the black silk slip down Hamuko's arms to land on the tiles beside them, Shinjiro's eyes returned to Hamuko's chest as she undid her hair, letting the auburn strands fall free.

"You like what you see …?" She whispered when she saw where his eyes were looking, smiling shyly. Shinjiro smirked, leaning forward and taking a breast into his mouth. "Oh!" Moaning, Hamuko's fingers dug into Shinjiro's hair as he pulled his shirt off all the way, throwing it and the bra towards the suit jacket. Smiling at her reaction, he began to suck on the soft flesh in his mouth while a hand came up to massage the other. Hamuko moaned in response, hands tugging on his hair playfully.

"Shinjiro~" She purred when he pulled away, smiling playfully before leaning forward and kissing his neck where the tie didn't cover it. Shinjiro groaned in response, hands leaving her chest to slide down to her waist. Hamuko's slim fingers had begun undoing the tie, letting it lie around his neck as she nipped his Adam's apple. "No wonder you keep your neck covered …" She teased when he responded with a loud groan.

"Damn you …" Shinjiro shuddered, hands squeezing her waist. Hamuko simply giggled and shifted on his lap for a second before doing it again, and a second, louder moan escaped from Shinjiro's throat. It seemed to excite her every bit as much as it did for him, because she ground her hips down into his, making him moan more as his pants began to tighten.

Hamuko noticed this, and let out a playful giggle before looking at him in the eye. "… You want to fuck me hard …" She teased, nibbling his ear. "Don't you …?"

"God yes …" Shinjiro didn't like how needy that moan had sounded, and began yanking on the dress, wanting to get it off. Hamuko let out a low, seductive laugh at that before guiding his hand to the zipper for the skirt. Taking it in hand, Shinjiro pulled it down as fast as he dared, kissing Hamuko fiercely as his tongue rammed into her mouth.

Hamuko kissed back with the same ferocity, shifting off his lap a moment to let her dress slide off her legs. Taking off her heels, she placed both them and the dress in the growing pile of clothes before straddling Shinjiro again. Shuddering at the feeling of her in nothing more than silk panties and stockings, Shinjiro ran his hands down her legs as they kissed again, Hamuko taking the undone tie and discarding it as well.

Hamuko shuddered from the touch, grinding against him again. Shinjiro's pants tightened more in response, his arousal painfully tight inside of his pants. The feeling of one of Hamuko's slender hands sliding down his heated skin to tug at his belt made him moan hotly, hips bucking. Hamuko let out a teasing laugh, tugging again.

"May I?" She was teasing him now, making Shinjiro growl low in his throat as he nodded, gripping onto her soft ass and squeezing. Hamuko moaned in response, undoing the belt and his pants just enough to slide a hand down them, fingers teasing him through his boxers. Shuddering, Shinjiro squeezed her ass again.

Then she stared squeezing. Moaning loudly again, Shinjiro melted into her touch, teeth clenched as he looked up at the ceiling with hazy eyes. "Hamuko …" He knew he was close to begging, but Hamuko was teasing him so much and the heat was starting to _burn _him …

Hamuko merely chuckled and squeezed again. "Yes, Senpai-sama~?" She purred in his ear, thoroughly enjoying her position. It excited her to know that she could make her aggressive, fearless upperclassman melt against her, reduced to begging for release from the heat. Her own insides were on fire, and she could feel her entrance getting wetter just from watching Shinjiro squirm from the hand she had on his erection.

"And I thought Kirijo was the cruel one …" Shinjiro glared at her playfully, moaning when Hamuko squeezed him again.

"Now now, be nice~" Hamuko teased again, her other hand taking Shinjiro's hand and placed it on her underwear. Shinjiro chuckled in response, hand slipping down the front of the black silk to the crotch. Arching an eyebrow when he realized just how wet Hamuko was, Shinjiro began to rub her gently. Hamuko moaned in response, the voice spurring him into teasing more.

"Let me know when …" Hamuko whispered in Shinjiro's ear, giving his erection another squeeze.

"Whenever you're ready …" Shinrjio responded, finding the small bundle of nerves. Teasing it playfully, he smiled at Hamuko as she let out a soft whine, hips twitching against his. Smiling back through the noise, Hamuko grabbed onto the pants and boxers at the same time as Shinjiro kicked off the shoes he'd been wearing.

Smirking, Shinjiro gripped the silk panties and pulled them down as far as he could without Hamuko moving from his lap, letting her do the same with his pants. When they weren't able to go any farther without aid, Hamuko stood up and slid both the panties and her leggings down together, giving Shinjiro a playful wink.

"Like what you see?" She teased, blushing faintly before nodding, giggling. "I know I like what _I _see …" Shinjiro flushed and nodded as well, hands pulling off his own clothing.

"I … I do …" Smiling nervously, he reached into a pocket and pulled out his wallet. Knowing that Hamuko was watching him in confusion as she put her undergarments in the clothing pile, he opened it and looked through it, pulling out a distinct wrapper with a satisfied noise. "Can't be too careful …" He muttered in explanation, shoving his wallet back into the pocket before tossing the pants into the pile.

Hamuko spotted the condom and flushed, reaching out and stopping Shinjiro before he tore it open. "No … not that, please." Seeing the confused look Shinjiro was giving her, Hamuko's cheeks flushed red. "I .. I want to feel all of you inside me … Without that in the way." She nodded at the condom, only serving to shock Shinjiro more.

"A … Are you sure?" He asked, unable to hide his concern.

Hamuko nodded, and then blushed red and gave him a shy look. "That, and latex gives me a bad rash …" Shinjiro couldn't help but wince at that, checking the wrapper; did he have a latex one here? A small part of his mind noted that it was likely Hamuko was being honest; he'd never seen her wear latex gloves before either.

Looking back up at Hamuko as she kneeled in front of him, Shinjiro gave her a concerned look. "A … are you 'primed'?" He muttered, feeling his face go bright red as he asked it. The term seemed to be lost on Hamuko, so he shook his head and averted his eyes again. "I ... I meant … are you on your period yet?"

Hamuko shook her head. "That's next week, why?" Shinjiro ignored her, looking at the condom again. He still wasn't completely certain that it was latex, but he didn't want to risk irritating Hamuko's allergy _inside_ of her, especially in her channel. It would undoubtedly hurt like nothing else, and Shinjiro didn't want to think about that.

Putting the condom aside, he smiled gently at Hamuko and pulled her onto his lap. "Alright, if you don't want it, we won't use it." He reasoned, smiling and kissing her nose. "I'll just have to make damn certain I get the rubbers without latex in the future then." Hamuko let out a playful giggle at that, straddling him again.

"That didn't answer my question …" She prodded, making Shinjiro blush as his hands slipped onto her hips.

"I … I ain't ready for a kid." He mumbled, looking at her nervously. "When I'm ready for one, yeah, that'll be fine, but not now." Nodding slowly, he was relieved to see Hamuko nod her head in response.

"I understand." She stated, leaning forward and kissing him sweetly. "I … I just want to feel all of you …"

"Alright …" Kissing back, Shinjiro felt Hamuko's hands grip onto his shoulders. "Just … just take a morning-after pill, alright?" He whispered into her neck, fighting to keep a hold of his fraying control.

"I will, I promise." Hamuko nodded, locking eyes with him as Shinjiro moved her hips into position above his aching erection. Guiding her down gently, Shinjiro smiled and shuddered from the heat her entrance was letting out.

"You … you ready?" He asked, voice a husky groan as he teased her dripping wet entrance with the head of his erection. Hamuko's response was a heavy moan, nodding her head as her eyes glazed over. Taking that as a go-ahead, Shinjiro slowly lowered her down onto his erection, groaning as he slid inside of her. It was tight and wet and so ungodly _hot_ … Hamuko seemed to be thinking along the same train of thought, because her breath caught in her throat, fingers digging into his shoulders.

Still moving slow, Shinjiro froze when he felt resistance. Burying his face into Hamuko's shoulder to hide his blush, he squeezed her hips. "… Are you sure about letting me take you?" He asked gently. "Th … this'll hurt like a bitch …" True, Shinjiro told himself, he'd never done this before, but he had heard stories; he was certain none of the girls who hung out behind the Port Island station were virgin, not with how they were constantly talking about sex.

Shaking his head, Shinjiro returned his focus to Hamuko as she nodded, smiling shyly. "Be … better to get it done and out of the way now." She replied, smiling. Shinjiro nodded and pulled back a fraction before jerking forward, breaking through Hamuko's barrier. Hamuko responded by groaning lowly, wincing and digging her nails into his shoulder.

"Ow …" she muttered, although it sounded as if the pain wasn't as severe as Shinjiro had feared. As if to confirm the thought, Hamuko gave him a nervous smile as she shifted slightly in his lap with another soft groan. "Heh … it hurt less than I kept hearing …" She shifted again, feeling her tense inner wall relaxing and adjusting to the foreign presence inside of her.

"You sure you're okay?" Shinjiro asked, voice worried in spite of his evident arousal. Hamuko's insides had clenched around him, and it was almost painful for him. She was slowly relaxing around him, however, and the heat was seeping back into his veins. Hamuko's hazy red eyes locked onto him as she nodded, shifting on his lap again and making him groan from the pressure.

"Y – yeah, I'll be fine. Just give me a moment." She panted, the pain already starting to leave her. Relaxing her grip on Shinjiro's shoulders, Hamuko settled deeper into his lap, moaning. Little jolts of electricity were starting to shoot up her whenever she moved, and just the feeling of Shinjiro inside of her was delightful … Moaning, she felt the pain fade away fully, pleasure thrumming in her body and between her legs as she began to wriggle her hips a little.

Shinjiro groaned in response, feeling jolts of heat shoot through his own body; she was ready faster than he thought she'd be. About ready to open his mouth and ask her if she wanted him to do anything, his eyes went wide as Hamuko began moving on her own, working her hips. Groaning, Shinjiro watched her for a moment, hands squeezing her hips as he took in the sensation of Hamuko's inner walls clenching and relaxing around his throbbing self.

Hamuko moaned heavily, eyes shut tight in pleasure as she continued to slide up and down on Shinjiro's shaft. It felt so good, and the way his hands squeezed her hips every once in a while only made it all the better. Eurydice had begun to thrum in the back of her head, the Persona's reactions only intensifying the pleasure running rampant in Hamuko's body.

Watching her ride him for a few moments longer, Shinjiro felt Castor react strongly, making him groan as he began moving with Hamuko. He needed more of the heat scorching his insides, wanted to watch Hamuko's face screw up in ecstasy as he pounded into her … Shifting slightly, he picked up the pace, groaning as Hamuko began to match his pace and rhythm. Pulling her closer with one hand, leaving the other arm wrapped around her hips, he began to suck Hamuko's neck, groping a breast as he did so.

"S .. Shin …" Hamuko moaned, shuddering against him, breath catching as she tried to call his name. Shinjiro's response was a lustful growl, biting down at the junction of neck and shoulder, leaving a red mark that would more than likely be visible the next morning. Hamuko let out a moan of mixed pain and pleasure at that, arching against him as she sped up. Not one to be left behind, Shinjiro sped up as well, groaning into Hamuko's shoulder.

He was near the end of his rope already, no longer paying attention to anything but the pleasure jolting through his body whenever his erection was fully buried in Hamuko's wet canal. Pulling his head away from her shoulder, he pulled Hamuko into a hot, sloppy kiss, tongues sliding past one another.

Hamuko was clinging to him now, trembling greatly as she neared her orgasm. "I … I … Shin … I …" Moaning, Hamuko's eyes squeezed shut as she shuddered again, arching into Shinjiro.

"Ha … muko …" Shinjiro groaned out, his strokes beginning to jerk and twitch as he slowly lost control. "H – Ha … Hamu …" Growling lowly, he bit down at the same spot where he had before, trying to keep himself from hurting her.

"L … let it go …" Hamuko moaned, fingers digging into his hair. "J … just let it go …!" The sudden jerk of her pulling on his hair, coupled with the way her inner walls clamped down around him as he thrust inside again, made Shinjiro's eyes go wide his control shattered.

"Hamuko!" He called out lowly, pushing himself as deep inside Hamuko as he could go, his orgasm sending shockwaves through his body. Hamuko's response was a wordless trill as she arched, releasing as well at the sensation of Shinjiro's seed filling her canal. Her inner fluids mixing with his, Hamuko went limp and began panting against Shinjiro's shoulder, sweating and shaking slightly from exertion.

Shinjiro groaned from the release and from exhaustion, letting his head lean against the wall of the tub as his arms dropped to rest over the curve of Hamuko's hips. "Damn … that was …" Shaking his head, Shinjiro finally managed to pull Hamuko off of his lap enough to slide his softened length out of her, his groin a complete mess from their combined essence. "That was … fucking good …"

Hamuko whimpered in protest of the separation, nuzzling her face into Shinjiro's neck before responding. "I … It was better than good …" Feeling his arms drape over her waist again, she relaxed with a heavy sigh. "You really did have a lot of that pent up …" Running a hand down Shinjiro's arm, Hamuko felt him tremble, skin clammy and covered in sweat.

"W … well, what … can I say?" Shinjiro smirked despite his panting, staring at the ceiling. "You … drove me crazy …"

"I bet the outfit helped some." Hamuko let out a steady stream of drowsy giggles, and then blushed faintly. "I … I can feel some of it running down my leg …" Shinjiro blushed as well and looked down, spotting the thin layer of fluid on her inner thigh instantly.

"Want me to get you clean? Shinjiro asked softly, blushing as he laid Hamuko down on the tiles at the tub's bottom. Hamuko responded with a shy smile and a nod. Smiling, Shinjiro scooted down and began to lick at her leg, making her yip in shock; she had probably been expecting a wet washcloth. Gripping her leg to stop her squirming, Shinjiro licked up all of the fluid that he could before reaching her entrance. Pausing for a split second, he licked at it as well, making Hamuko moan in surprise.

"W … what did you do that for …?" She asked, more curious than anything else. Smirking, Shinjiro crawled up over her and kissed her gently, tongue slipping into her mouth to transfer some of the taste. Hamuko moaned and responded eagerly, panting when he pulled away from her. "… That's … 'us'?" Smiling at her soft giggle, Shinjiro nodded.

"Yeah, that's 'us'." Smiling, he kissed her forehead. "I like it." Hamuko giggled and nuzzled against him, arms wrapping around his neck as the bathroom door opened. Going wide-eyed, Shinjiro prayed that it _wasn't _Yukari or Mitsuru who was entering the bathroom, and looked up after pulling a towel over from a corner. Wrapping it around himself, he blinked when a pair of red eyes looked at him. ".. What the hell are you doing in here, Koro?"

The Shiba Inu ignored him, sniffing at him and Hamuko as his tail wagged, Aigis walking up behind him after she shut the door behind herself. Seemingly ignoring the fact that Shinjiro and Hamuko were wearing nothing more than towels, the blond robot began talking. "We will be departing for Tartarus in fifteen minutes. It is half past eleven o' clock, and we would like to be at the gates of Tartarus before the Dark Hour begins." Her monotone never broke once, and Hamuko was able to give her a weak nod in response before Koromaru let out a loud bark, tail wagging more.

"… He is saying that he is eager for your litter to be born, Hamuko-san." Aigis translated, making Hamuko and Shinjiro go bright red in the face as Koromaru wagged his tail at them, clearly delighted about something.

'… _Litter?'_ Shinjiro thought to himself, shaking his head. "Koro, we ain't ready for kids." He told the dog, trying to fight the nervousness out of his voice. Koromaru shook his head and barked a response.

"'Nonsense, Shinjiro-san; you and Hamuko-san are in prime breeding condition!'" If it weren't for the fact that Aigis was talking about them in her translation, Shinjiro would have laughed at the way she explained Koromaru's body language and barks in her robotic monotone. "'And even so, I can smell that you were able to mate with her, and that Hamuko-san reacted positively. I can't wait until the pups are born.'"

Shinjiro could only stare at the dog. "… Humans don't have five kids at once, Koro." He finally stated, not knowing how else to argue with Koromaru.

"At least, not without help." Hamuko muttered softly to herself, shaking her head before addressing Aigis. "Hey, Aigis-chan? I don't think Shinji-kun and I will be going to Tartarus tonight. I'm pretty tired." Aigis nodded, Koromaru trotting over to Hamuko and licking her affectionately on the cheek before letting out a playful yip.

"'I understand, Hamuko-san; mating takes a lot of energy, and you need to save it for the pups.'" Aigis translated, nodding her head. "He is correct. I will inform the others that the two of you will not be accompanying us to Tartarus tonight." Nodding again, the robot added, "Although I shall simply tell them you are fatigued. It is best that the details of sexual intercourse are kept between the man and woman taking part. Koromaru-san, you must do the same." Koromaru turned around and gave a questioning whine. "While I understand that pups are something to celebrate in a canine pack, Koromaru-san, it is rude to discuss such things in a human pack. Please refrain from talking about it."

Koromaru finally nodded, tail still wagging as he gave Hamuko and Shinjiro each a lick on the cheek before bounding out of the bathroom, Aigis following him. The couple heard the click of the lock before Aigis closed the door, though, locking the bathroom from the inside. Relaxing, Shinjiro went beet red and leaned against the wall.

"… I'm NOT ready for kids …" He groaned, rubbing his forehead. Hamuko nodded in agreement, slightly pink in the face.

"I … don't think Koro-chan realizes that humans can handle when they have children and when they don't, within reason." She explained, leaning against him. "I'll take the morning after pill, don't worry; I'm not ready for children either." Shinjiro smiled at her and hugged her with one arm, leaning his head against hers for a moment.

Chuckling when Hamuko let out a tiny yawn, Shinjiro kissed her forehead. "Hey, let's get in a bath real fast, okay? Then we can hit the sack." Hamuko nodded in response, getting up and gathering up their clothes to move them. Undoing the towel around his waist, Shinjiro took Hamuko's and set them aside before plugging the tub and starting up the hot water. "… And thinking we'd have a 'litter'? I ain't an expert, but humans AREN'T meant to handle five kids at once."

Hamuko laughed as she sat down next to him, kissing him on the cheek. "Don't worry so much, alright?" she murmured, hugging him. "And I'm not against birth control, but I didn't know …" Shinjiro nodded in understanding and kissed her cheek. "just check before you buy any more, okay?" Hamuko blushed with a smile, to which Shinjiro chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise." Nodding, he added, "My room's on the second floor; mind stayin' with me for the night? You look ready to drop." Hamuko giggled and nodded, kissing Shinjiro softly as he smiled. "Heh, alright …." Pulling Hamuko into the water with him when the tub was full, Shinjiro smiled and kissed her again. "Hey, if we do end up with a kid …" He began, only to stop when Hamuko put a hand to his mouth.

"We can worry about that tomorrow." She whispered, kissing him. "Right now, bath and bed. Focus on that for now, not something that we probably wouldn't be able to tell for certain until a couple of months had passed." Shinjiro had to nod his head at that, smiling gently and giving Hamuko a deep kiss before settling into the tub.

… He'd been in the bathroom a lot today …

* * *

_XD Poor Ken; he's gonna be SO mentally scarred by the time he enters sex ed class ... _


End file.
